Kagome's date and a jealous stalker
by Angela1111
Summary: Kagome goes out on a date with Hojo, the most popular guy of her class, who has a huge crush on her. But little does she know of a jealous half dog stalking her and her 'boyfriend' on this weird date. Will this turn out romantic? Or will everything be ruined? Read to find out. A modern "Kagome x Inuyasha" fanfiction. And review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It's boring to write the disclaimer everytime. So...it's not owned by me.**

* * *

"Hey Inuyasha, what's love?"

I was eating Ramen, when Kagome suddenly asked me that question. I, taken aback by that question, started coughing, and looked at her with wide open eyes. "Excuse me?"

Suddenly she seemed to realise what she actually asked me, and blushed deeper scarlet. "Um no...it's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes immediately. "Tell me!" I rapped, as I immediately gulped down the last 'noodle' and threw the cup down the 'waste paper basket'. Going beside her, I sat down on the bed beside her and asked her, "Honestly, tell me what's going on!"

She blushed scarlet again, and this time, she avoided eye contact. I narrowed my eyes again. "Tell me, wench!"

Her blush deepened as she closed her eyes, knitted her brow, and sighed. "It's nothing!"

"Then why did you ask me that?!" I shouted.

"Shut up! _OSUWARI!"_

I crashed, head first on the floor. Jeez! When will she stop that?! "Inuyasha, I am so sorry!"

* * *

I found her next trying to cover my slight cut with her 'bandages', which I find really irritating! Why did that rosary always need to listen to her command!? And now I am being healed! Just imagine!

"Done. It's OK." She said, a pink line still decorating her cheeks. I sat down on the floor and she sat down beside me. "I am sorry!" She said.

"Humph! Can we get past this apology and talk about why would ask me a stupid question about love?"

She blushed again! Come on! This is getting irritating!

"Actually..."

"Actually...?"

"Actually...um..."

"Tell it already!"

"I can't! _OSUWARI!"_

Damn! Not again!

* * *

I again found myself being bandaged by her. It was getting irritating. What the fuck!

"I am truly sorry, Inuyasha!" She apologised again! And I...well leave it!

"Just cut it out, and tell me why did you ask me what is love?!" I shouted harshly.

"Actually..." Nothing again! "Actually what? Why are you stammering?"

"It's that..." And she started playing with her fingers.

A vein appeared on my forehead! "Fuck bitch! What is it?!"

"Don't swear, Inuyasha!" She reprimanded.

"Whatever! What is it?"

"It's...that..." And she sighed. "How to put it...? Hojo, he asked me out on a date."

"Oh? And?" I asked. For sometime there was silence.

She looked at me. Her eyes were narrowed, and I was looking at her as if the whole world was suddenly turned upsidedown. I even yawned, while she asked, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? Didn't you deny?" I asked in a bored manner.

"Yeah...I did... But doesn't that bother you?" She asked in a very surprised tone.

"Nope. I knew you would deny him." And I laughed slightly.

"That's unfair! Why aren't you jealous?" She asked loudly. "Why should I?" I asked, surprised.

"He asked me out on a _date!_ A DATE!" She emphasised the word 'date'. "Why aren't you jealous?"

I rest my hands on my cheek and my elbow on the floor, while I lie down. "Nope that doesn't. 'Cause I knew you would deny whoever he is." Then I added casually and lazily, "Moreover, I don't care whether you go out or not. I don't even care with whom you go out. You can spend the whole day with jerks and I wouldn't mind."

She seemed to fume, and her face grew red once again. This time, it's not due to embarrassment. It's due to...anger. I look at her surprisingly.

 _ **"OSUWARI!"**_

AHHHH! This time my face was buried deep in the floor!

"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI..." I don't know how many times she said 'OSUWARI' but...it hurt. A lot more than she thinks! By the time she said her last OSUWARI...I face was dumb and flattened!

She was breathing heavily after she had stopped, I could hear her breath.

"Bustard!" She snapped. "I have decided that I'll go out on that date!"

My ears moved. I could smell the salt in the air, although my nose was buried in her house's floor.

"Don't you think I'll leave anything! I'll do whatever girlfriends do on romantic dates! I'll hug him! I'll embrace him! I'll go arm in arm with him! And not to mention, I'll eat with him, feed him, play with him, watch a movie with him, and oh yes!"

I listened to her 'oh yes'. I knew something bad was coming.

"I'll definitely kiss him. K-I-S-S HIM!" She spelled it out. I raised my head and looked at her. "You are joking."

She smirked. "Nope. Not at all boy!"

Saying so, she showed her tongue and darted out of the room, slamming the door behind. Pff! It was going to be a bad day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

 **I am terribly sorry! I'll definitely make up for not updating my chaps!**

 **Thanks for waiting.**

* * *

I was standing near the bus stop. My wrist watch said it was 9 am. Ok, I had arrived in time, and not to mention, before time. I wish Hojo would come soon.

I sighed. Its not as if I hated or disliked Hojo, but, he just wasn't my type. But that jerk, Inuyasha, I hate him! I will do whatever Hojo wants today. Let Inuyasha see that my whole world doesn't revolve around him!

"Sorry Higurashi, I am late."

I span around and saw a really smart looking handsome guy standing in front of me. "Hojo sure is handsome." I said to myself. "Oh no you aren't late." I said, smiling. "I reached here just now."

I was wearing a yellow summer dress. Hojo was wearing a cute white shirt and trousers. He blushed looking at me, and said, "You look really cute."

I smiled. Hojo was a really cute guy, but...I never had any kind of attraction for him. I wonder why he always asked me out on dates. I just couldn't figure that out.

"Thanks Hojo kun. You too."

"Ok Higurashi, let's go." He said, as he offered me his arm. I wonder what will happen now, as I looped my arm through his.

* * *

We watched a romantic movie. Ojo's choice of movies was fantastic. He also brought me to a cute cafe, where we had delicious snacks, and then we went to an arcade and played games. We also strolled in a park, clicked photos, ate ice cream, bought soft toys, and whatnot. The day seemed really fantastic. And just to make sure I kept my 'promise' to Inuyasha, I became extra clingy with Hojo. I often hugged him loosely, smiled at him, fed him, called him honey...and all the other girlfriend like things.

It was finally 7 pm when Hojo offered to drop me by my house. I did agree to that, as it was quite late.

When we reached my house, he stopped walking and said, "Kagome, I have something to say."

"Yeah?"

"I really had so much fun today. I never thought spending time with you would be this amazing. I never thought I would...I am so speechless."

Hojo was a kind and nice guy. I wonder what hahe has to say next.

"Kagome, I always a huge..."

He blushed.

"I donno how to say this."

He blushed deeper.

"I just..."

I became nervous. What in the world was he 'bout to say?

"I...had always liked you...you were always so sick, and I always anted to take care of you."

He took a step near me. I didn't know he was this direct! I took a step back.

"Hojo, see wait. I can't..."

"Kagome, I like you and I have liked you from a long time." He held my shoulders and brought my body close to his.

"Hojo..."

I became scared.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kagome?"

He brought his face closer to mine. His arms were stronger than I thought they were. I couldn't move away from his hold.

"Please, Kagome..."

His face was inches from mine, and tears appeared in my eyes.

I didn't expect this!

As his lips were about to touch mine, a gush of wind appeared and I felt someone tear me away from Hojo's hold, and take me away from the scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this story. I just wrote it out of boredom, but a few people liked it. Thanks for your support.**

* * *

The moon was shining very brightly. It was a full moon night, and what could I expect? I had my eyes closed though. Someone was carrying me away, and I knew not why?

We soon reached a deserted area, a park, I guess. There were a two swings there. The person dropped me down violently. I landed on my butt. Ouch! It hurt!

"Ettetete!" I rubbed my butt. "Who are you? Why did you..."

I stopped my question. Familiar silver hair came into my notice. I immediately understood who it was.

"Inu...yasha?"

The guy had both his hands inside the opposite sleeves. He was staring at me intensely with his amber eyes. I blushed, stood up, brushed my knees, and stood in front of me.

His face had a frown, but the frown didn't seem very angry. It seemed, hurt.

"Inu..." I stopped. His eyes were hidden by the shadow that his bangs produced.

"So, you did it, huh?"

"Did what?"

"Kissed him?"

I was surprised. My eyes opened wide. "How did...no! You weren't following us, were you?"

He looked away. His amber eyes had a fleck of pain in them. And, maybe...jealousy too.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted. "You dared to stalk me?!" Although I was shouting, somewhere in my heart, I was glad. But why?

The moon was beautiful. Very beautiful. The moonlight made his face look beautiful.

"Humph. Well, you followed me without my permission, and ruined my date." I said in pretended anger. As I turned to leave, he suddenly held my arm, and pulled me tightly to him, hugging me strongly.

"Inu.."

"You dare to hug him so many times! You even called him honey! You fed him! You ate all...those...I..ice...ice whatever! And...you were about to kiss him!" He shouted. As I was pinned to his chest, I knew not if he was blushing or not.

"Why did you stalk us? I said to you that would do all that!" I said, this time angry. No matter what, he has no right to stalk me!

"I did because..." This time he moved himself a bit away, to see my face, and in turn, show me his. His cheeks were slightly pink. "Because..."

"Because what?" I asked. I was blushing too.

The night was romantic. I know, Inuyasha will accept the truth today!

"Because I thought you might mess up."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" **WHAT ?!"**

"Yes. I already know about all the kissings and stuff, as I have kissed Kikyo before. But you are new in all this. So, I thought, that if you accidentally bite his lip, and he shouts in pain, and dies even, because humans are really fragile, the people might try to kill you...and so, I would just take you away from the scene." He left his hold on me. My eyes were wide open. Like really wide open. What did that jerk just say?

"Haha. Well, he seemed to have a crush on you. But he doesn't know that you are a dangerous woman. I wanted to save the poor kid, so I brought you away from there. Smart move huh? Staying with you, I got to learn a lot about humans." He even smiled proudly. "Anyways, you don't need to than me. Although I deserve it..." He smiled a handsome smile. "I will always protect you. Kagome."

THAT.

WAS.

IT.

" **OSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**

That was the biggest Osuwari I had ever said. He fell face flat on the ground. He was almost buried.

"Osuwari. Osywari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari. Osuwari..."

I don't even remember how many times I said osuwari.

But yeah, I do remember, when we got back to feudal Japan, Shippo had asked very innocently, "Inuyasha, why do you look like paper?"

Like really? The jerk! He didn't mean it, did he? He deserved it!


End file.
